There are many applications where it is necessary to collect information regarding when a vehicle enters, leaves, or is stored in a storage area like a vehicle lot. Here the term vehicle includes automobiles, trucks, trailers, rental equipment, snowmobiles, boats or any other class of movable equipment that is parked or stored in an area (lot).
Determining which unique vehicle(s) is on a lot(or lots) continues to be a dilemma for businesses (like a dealership) where there are multiple lots and vehicles routinely moving in and out of the lot (or lots). In the prior art, vehicle status is manually noted in an inventory register, on inventory cards or stored in a computer data base. All these methods arc prone to human error. As the vehicle inventory and number of lots grow, the need for a low cost method automated to track the vehicle inventory grows in importance.
Theft detection is one area where it is necessary to determine if a vehicle has left a storage area (lot) through an access like a driveway during an unauthorized time frame. Specifically, there continues to be a need in automobile dealerships, to automate the process to quickly determine which vehicle left, which lot, and when. This need is particularly important in high crime areas where multiple cars are stolen each month. This function is especially important because many dealers don't make insurance claims because making insurance claims would cause their insurance premium to increase significantly. To complicate matters, the modern dealership has the need to protect their vehicle inventory while trying to encourage prospective customers to visit the dealership 24 hours a day, seven days a week.
At many automobile dealerships several security measures are or have been tried. Some examples of security methods currently in use are:
1. Coded ignition switch--This is an electrical switch which is encoded and connected in series with the standard ignition key switch. This security measure requires the simultaneous entry of a code and the turning of the ignition switch to start a vehicle. PA0 2. Remote camera networks--This is a method of monitoring all the areas around a dealership lot where there is an automobile inventory. These cameras are in fixed locations and require an individual to monitor the camera output displays. Typically the cameras are motorized and can sweep through a specific area in a dealership. At the central monitoring site there is automated or manual switching between several remote cameras to a single (or multiple) monitor(s) where they are viewed. PA0 3. Movement sensors with an alarm--This security measure is individually installed in each automobile which the dealers wish to protect. The sensor when activated is connected to an alarm (often the vehicle horn) which will sound when movement is sensed. PA0 4. Barbed wire fence--This is a very conventional method of protecting the vehicles stored in a lot. In addition to the fence around the perimeter, a lockable gate is required at each driveway entrance to prevent automobiles from being driven off when the lot is closed. PA0 5. Fixed motion sensors--These types of devices sense the movement of, an object and can then be used to turn on an alarm, light, etc. to scare an intruder away.
Each of these prior art methods of providing security against vehicle theft has limitations.
Coded ignition switches are expensive, typically costing $100 per vehicle and require a mechanic 15 to 30 minutes to install or remove the device. They require adaptation to fit into the dash and must be added to the vehicle's cost when the vehicle is sold.
Remote camera networks require an individual to monitor the cameras making them expensive to operate. Additionally, if there are multiple activities an individual can only monitor one camera at a time. Another drawback is cameras require adjustment to keep them in focus enabling a clear view of the license and/or color of an automobile speeding through a driveway.
Movement sensors have the disadvantage that the alarm can be disengaged by disconnecting a vehicles electrical prover (battery). Of course, this type of security doesn't provide a vehicle's identification nor does it allow for the relay of an alarm when a vehicle is stolen from a remote lot. There are of course sophisticated movement sensor activated systems costing hundreds of dollars which solve these problems.
Barbed wire fences have the major drawback of preventing perspective customers access to the dealership when it is closed. This can act as a considerable impediment to vehicle sales given the desire mentioned earlier of wanting customers to shop evenings, holidays and weekends when the dealership isn't officially open. Additionally, a fence can be costly to install and easy for intruders to damage with a cutting pliers.
Fixed motion sensors, while very effective for turning on exterior lighting for customers at night, have the drawback of causing false alarms as a security device. Any object like an animal can cause the motion sensor to activate. Like the fence, this security method doesn't capture the vehicle's identification or the time a particular vehicle is stolen.
Another critical need for people managing vehicles on a lot(s) is monitoring the period of time a vehicle has been off a lot. In the large car dealership example, several hundred vehicles can be taken for test drives each day. During absence from the lot, the vehicle could be broken-down, be in an accident, or be stolen. In any of these cases it would be appropriate to notify the dealer management of a potential problem, the time period the vehicle has been absent and the vehicle's identification. In the prior art, a salesman is required to remember which vehicles left the lot, at what time, and with whom. Dealerships can implement a manual system noting this information on a status board or using small index cards. Most dealers find this type of system is difficult to maintain accurately and timely.
There is also a need to automate the process of gaining marketing information about vehicles on a lot(s) which have been test driven by potential customers. This information might include how many times a vehicle was driven and the total test time on a vehicle. Keeping track of how many times a used vehicle has been driven would be of great value in a used vehicle lot. Typically a used vehicle has unique characteristics, like manufacture, make, model, mileage, color, etc. Prior art methods involve manually marking on a firm which vehicle was taken for a drive. Counting the markings on the form allows the dealer to determine which vehicles are more popular to test drive. The more popular vehicles (a particular model) should be stocked at a higher order rate and will sell for a greater profit.
There is a need to determine which current customers which have purchased a vehicle have returned to a vehicle lot to look at other perspective vehicles. A marketing report would provide a strong indication a current customer is looking for another vehicle. There is no current method known of automating the collection of information, of which current customers have come to a lot, to look at vehicles.
When a vehicle has entered a dealership for service there is a need to know when the vehicle leaves that all the recommended service has been completed. Additional benefit to the dealer is to know as the vehicle leaves that the bill has been paid. There are no known inexpensive methods of automating these checks today.